What a strange couple they are
by VampireWolfie
Summary: In this story Karai isn't Splinters daughter, why will be explained. Miwa was saved and raised, now she tries to protect a few people in New York. What happends when she bumps onto the Turtles and Raphael sees her? EXTRA STORIES COMING SOON: they will stay in the timeline and who knows what will happen. They will be a bit slower on each other because I'm also writing other fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Miwa, Hamoto Miwa. I don't remember a thing from my parents, only what my uncle told me about them. He used to tell me the same story over and over when I was little. It's about my parents, how they met and how they died. 15 years ago my uncle saved me from a man named Oroku Saki, also known as Shredder. Shredder had left my parents for dead and put their monastery on fire after he took me. My uncle, well, I think he's my uncle, got into wherever they kept me and switched me with an orphan, so I was save and she would have a good life. Shredder actually never found out. I was raised in Japan until I became 7, we moved to New York because my uncle got transferred. We were happy, but 3 years ago he got very sick. He died in his sleep, with a smile on his face. I decided to put the ninjutsu he teached me to good use and try to protect the most people I can in New York. I've been doing that for 4 months and I finally got used to being awake at night and sleeping at day. The roofs can be pretty slippery when it rains though. My roommate thinks I work as a bargirl in a nightclub, so that's alright but I still don't like lying to her. I'm going through another part of New York until I heard loud noises.

_What the hell was that?_

I sneak closer to the sound of metal against metal. I look over the edge and…

_What the hell are those? Okay, I probably just need to sleep a bit. Yeah, that's it. Giant, humany turtles don't exist. I'm just not seeing clear because I need sleep. That's all. Oh shit, he saw me!_

"Yo Raph, what's wrong?"

"…You guys go ahead, I'll be right behind!"

"If you say so, Raph."

_I'm dead, I'm so dead. He's going to find me and going to kill me. This sucks. …Maybe if I can get to that roof I can hide on the fire escapes. They're pretty dark, so-_

"Who the hell are you?"

"EEK! Please don't hurt me!"

"If you don't answer, I will."

The turtle looked pretty badass. For a turtle.

"I-I'm Miwa."

"Okay, now tell me why you, a gírl for that matter, were spying on us?"

"Excuse me? I'm a kunoichi, not just a 'girl'."

I get more pissed with the whateverhewas with the minute.

"Oh please, don't make me laugh. As if you could beat a guy, you're a girl no matter what."

"Really? Wanna try, big… just what are you? A turtely human, or a humanly turtle?"

"That took pretty long. You're probably just as stupid as Mikey."

_What a jerk! …Wait does he mean that funny guy?_

"One, rude. Two, do you mean the one with the orange bandana?"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"You just said he's stupid, but I'm pretty sure he's not. After all, you compared me to him."

"You're weird."

"Says the turtle. Shit, the sun's coming up. Better head home."

"Wait."

I stare at him for a moment. Why you ask? He grabbed my arm, and he looked very, and I mean very handsome.

"Y-yes?"

He looked at me for a moment, before he realised he held my arm.

"Nevermind."

_What the hell? …Oh forget it._

"Hey. Your name is Raph, right? …Ehm… Maybe we can meet here again? Like tomorrow?"

He looks at me like I'm insane. … Well, I probably am for asking him to meet again, but hey, he's pretty handsome.

"Why? So you can spy on us? Hell no! You're probably from the foot."

"Why should I? …Wait, you think I'm from the Foot? As in Foot Clan?"

I can't stop myself from giggling as he rolled his eyes. I watch him as he runs over the roofs and disappears, before I head home.


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed home longer then usual so my roommate, Alice, was worried that I was sick.

_Should I tell her about Raph? Well, not the turtle part, but just Raph? … Maybe tomorrow._

"Still here? Normally you leave home earlier."

"Oh, I just have to, well, work later. Not rare."

She looked at me like she could see right through me. Not as if she can't. She practically can.

"Really? Did something happen last night?"

"Nothing special. Working, meeting a guy and- oh shit!"

"A guy? Tell me all about it."

"It's nothing really."

"Yes, it is. When is the last time you had a date? Second year of high school?"

She knew I haven't gone on a date after that horrible year. She was right, I should do this. …Right?

"Okay, okay! I was taking a break and went outside. He saw me from over the street and we started talking. I asked him to meet me at the same place tomorrow."

Maybe I shouldn't have said that because she was looking at me like I said I jumped in front of a train.

"You got a date!? We need to get you ready!"Not a second later she pulled me into my room, opening my closet.

"Try this on. And this. This too."

"But-…Fine. But don't get too worked up about it. I still need to work."

The first dress she made me try on was a midnightblue dress with a wide short skirt and a tight body, but she didn't like the sleeves. The second was white but it was old and very wide so that didn't go either. The third, and last, was a strapless tight red dress. When I had it on and she finally liked it, she pulled me into our bathroom.

"Okay, now to your hair and makeup."

She put my hair up, a little drastic if you ask me but once she starts there's no stopping her. She was amazing with makeup and such, so I ended up with red lips and black Smokey eyes. Still way too much makeup if you ask me. Every minute I got more and more nervous for meeting Raph again.

"Okay, now you can go to work. I hope your boss won't get angry that you're a bit late."

"I hope it for you too."

I tried to get to the building I met Raph as fast as I could but everything looked different from the ground. As I finally got to the right building, I went up the escape cases to find an EMPTY roof.

_I'll just wait until midnight…_

Almost an hour passed and I had fallen asleep when someone shook me.

"You should not sleep out in the cold."

The voice startled me and I kicked the person who's voice it was in the stomach, at least I thought I did. The only reaction I got was laughing, someone was laughing with me. How could they? ...Wait, I was being laughed at by Raph.

_Why did I only realise that now?_

"Stop laughing! You scared me!"

"Well, you should not try kicking someone on heels, you bearly hit me! What's with the clothes anyway?"

"My roommate. That's the only explenation I can give. Would you mind to explain why you're late?"

He sat on the edge of the roof.

"Had to sneak out without my brothers or Master noticing, but I'm pretty sure Splinter noticed."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down on the edge next to him. I saw he still found it funny that I missed when I tried to kick him. I tried to avoid his eyes but I was drawn to them the whole time.

"So, what made you come?"

"What does it matter?"

"A lot. Now tell me, please."

"Well, Donnatello, one of my brothers, likes this girl. He's almost desperate, he's so… So annoying when it's about her."

"Ah, first love?"

"Probably."

"…What's your biggest fear?"

"…Cockroaches. What is yours?"

"Ugh, spiders. Even the smallest scares the hell out of me."

He started laughing at my face, just because I made a face.

"Shut up! You're the one scared of cockroaches!"

"Shush."

He ducked behind the edge and pulled me down, like he had hear something. I looked at him questioning. He formed the word 'brothers' and pointed to a roof a bit further. When I looked over there were 3 turtles. They looked like they were looking for something, or someone. I pointed to him and he nodded. He sneaked over to the east side to the edge, so practically to our left. I didn't want to ruin my dress because it was pretty new so I was happy that I had my jacket underneath me. Raph stood up, and waited for his brothers to notice him.

_Why is he trying to hide me? Doesn't he want his brothers to know about me or something? _

His brothers jumped on the roof and Raph made sure they stood with their back to me.

_He's such a sweetheart. …Is that a spider? Please tell me that's not a spider._

Something big was crawling over the roofs this way and I was starting to freak out because I'd very, very scared of spiders. The creature looked EXACTLY like a spider. One of the turtles, I believe the one called Mikey, turned around. I hid my face to the wall so he wouldn't see me.

"Hey guys? What is THAT?"

"…Well, Mikey, it seems to be a spider."

"Let's beat this thing guys."

The moment the purple bandana said 'spider' felt eyes watching me. Then I heard the sound of something big landing behind me. I froze, but it did not help. The spider had seen me and God, it was fucking HUGE! Not a second later Raph was in front of me. I whispered so none of his brothers could hear me.

"What are you doing?!"

"Protecting you, blindy!"

I was lucky none of his brothers noticed me during the fight. When it was over Raph's brothers went to the other roof, Raph followed them after quickly scratching something in the body of the spider without his brothers noticing it. The coast was clear for a good 10 minutes when I came out of the shadows. I slowly, very slowly actually, walked over to the dead spider, where I read the message.

**Tomorrow Here 10 p.m. Normal clothes Weapon**

_So I have to bring my weapon tomorrow? Wait is this a date?_

I almost squeeled like a little girl on Christmas day at the thought of it being a date. I HAD to tell Alice! I took my heals off and raced over the roofs to my house. I ran into Alice's room and she almost screamed murder when she woke up, an hour before her alarm would go off.

"What the hell, Miwa!?"

"I got a date!"

These 4 words made her wake up completely.

"Tell me everything."


	4. Chapter 4

The next evening I put on my normal outfit for when I'm on patrol, which meant black skinny suit and mask, and put my katana's in their holds. I did add a little bit of lipstick, not that it meant anything. At 09.55 I got to the roof, but Raph wasn't there yet. I waited and at exactly 10 pm, Raph jumped on the roof. He stared a good few minutes before he realised he was staring.

"Hi."

"Hi. Do I look that weird?"

"What? No, eh, you look good."

I couldn't believe my ears, the big bad turtle was embarrassed? This is just worth teasing!

"Aww! Thanks, Raphie!"

"How did you call me?"

"I called you Raphie, is that okay?" He looked thoughtful for a long time before he answered.

"Fine, but don't let anyone hear it."

"Really?! Thanks, Raphie!"

I hugged him before I realised. He made a surpised sound at first but then wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back. He has a nice, strong grip. He must train a lot to get these muscles.

"Are you done?"

"Oh, right." I looked at the ground because I could feel my cheeks burning up, until a finger lifted my face. Only a few inches from my face was Raph's.

"What are you blushing for? … You're pretty adorable for a ninja."

"Kunoichi."

"whatever."

"And thanks, I guess. You may act like you're a bad guy but you're very sweet on the inside."

He snorted and looked over the city, the moonlight making him look very mysterious. … Well, more mysterious then he already was. At that moment I realised I wanted to know him better, way better.

"Hey Raph! Do you want to order some food?"

"We can also go to this awesome place I know. They have awesome pizza gyoza."

"Okay, I may be born in Japan but I don't recall that dish."

"That's because he invented it himself. It's awesome. Come on!"

He spoke while he pulled me by my arm to whatever the place was.

"Wait! You can't just go in there, right!?"

"We can trust him. Now get moving!"

When he stopped, I recognized the shop. I once ate there before, a long time ago. We walked in and Raph ordered two of the Pizza-thingies. I sat down next to him. It was like the owner noticed that I was here even though he was wearing dark glasses. The door went open and I started panicking.

"Raph?"

"April?"

"…Hi?"

"April, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the lair."

"I could ask you the same. Why are you even here when there is another person here?"

"Excuse me? 'another person'? I am his friend, missy. … Right, Raph?"

"Of course you are. April, this is Miwa. I met her a few days ago. Miwa, this is April. Don't tell the others."

She looked at me as if I was dirt that got stuck to her shoe. Not really nice if you ask me.

"Hi. It's nice to meet one of Raph's friends. He's been really nice to me for a tough guy."

"Right. I'm just getting some food." She clearly didn't like me. Raph slowly pulled my arm.

"Try the dumplings, they're amazing."

Raph held one between his chopsticks for me, which made me blush.

"O-okay. … Oh. My. God. These are so good!"

"Told ya."

We ate and talked for a long while until I looked at my phone. It was time to head home, which I wasn't happy about.

"Raphie? I have to go home. I had a great time, thanks to you. I'd love to do this again soon. Thanks for tonight."

I kissed him on the cheek, blushing a little. April, I think her name was, had left hours ago so nobody but the owner of the shop was around. Which he didn't seem to mind because he pulled me back and kissed me full on the mouth. It was weird, but nice. Very nice. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled away. A dash of faint red on his face.

"…this just got from great to amazing."

That comment earned me a chuckle, which in turn made me giggle.

"I can walk you home if you want."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

We went over the roofs to my shared house, on the way he was showing of, a lot. Until he tripped, it was so funny that I at least woke three people from laughing. It took a while to calm down, and by the end of me laughing he looked as red as his bandana.

"Are you done?"

"Sorry, but showing of and then tripping? That's just hilarious."

"Shut up."

"Aww, come on, Raphie! You'd laugh too if I tripped. I know you would."

"As if."

"You know you would, Raphie, you know you would. … Hey, are you busy tomorrow."

He looked at me, while I used my always working, super innocent, sweet puppy eyes.

"How long are you going to look at me like that, Snake-eyes?"

"Eh? 'Snake-Eyes'?"

"Yeah, your eyes are like the eyes of snakes. It fits you perfectly."

"Except for the fact that I'm not a reptile." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Just go inside so I know you're safe."

"I fight the Foot. I can take care of myself."

"Just do it." The moment I lifted my window, pushed me in after pecking my cheek.

"That hurts, Raphie. This desk isn't really nice to fall off."

"See ya tomorrow."

He disappeared into the night after closing my window. BEST. DATE. EVER!

I went to the kitchen to get a drink when I noticed the door was open.

_That's odd, Alice isn't here so it should be locked. Why is-_

My thoughts got interrupted by a noise coming from the living room. I took my katana's and silently went into the dark room. Not even a second later something hit me by my temple, knocking me out.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in a strange place, which had tubes with a slimy weird green thing in in it and identical looking men.

_Wait, what are they- are they taking of their skins!? Oh, they're robots. …What the hell do they have in their chest!? Wait, are these the Kraang I heard the Foot talk about? What would they want with- oh my god, why is Shredder here!?_

"So you're awake? Good. Tell me, what is your connection with the turtles?"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Don't lie! My men saw you entering a noodle shop with one of them. Now, what is your connection?"

"Why should I tell you of all people? You killed my family."

"I killed so many families."

"I'm talking about the Hamoto clan. You killed my parents."

He looked at me like I was a ghost.

"You are not Hamato Yoshi' s daughter, I have her. I RAISED her."

"My uncle switched me with an orphan and raised me. I will never tell you a thing."

"Well, see about that. Go ahead."

One of the Kraang came over to me with something that suspiciously looked like a needle. I hate needles, and I didn't like the green stuff in it. If I could only move, my arms and legs were bound, the only thing I could do was hop. Which totally didn't get me anywhere. The needle was terrifyingly close to me now.

-Raph's pov for a while XP–

I was waiting for a good moment to sneak out without anyone noticing, the weird feeling I had after dropping Miwa of not disappearing. Okay, nobody's looking. I got out the lair quickly, not noticing 3 pair of eyes following me. Getting to the usual roof I thought of getting something like a flower but threw the idea away, maybe another time. Arriving at the roof I was surprised, no one was there yet. Normally she would be here first. The feeling became stronger, WAY stronger.

"Raph? Why did you come here?"

"Leo! … Guys, what are you doing? Did you follow me?"

"Of course we did! You've been disappearing the last few nights!"

"Hey guys, my T-pod got a video message from someone…"

"Who else has your number but us, April and Casey?"

"Well, find out soon enough."

Donnie opened the message and I was so not interested in whatever started playing.

"Who is that? Do you think it's a citizen?"

"No, I think it's more like one of the Foot."

I glanced at the screen, someone looked like he was half dead. …Wait, that blonde hair, I know it from somewhere. It couldn't be… I ripped the T-pod out Don's hands. My heart skipped a beat when I recognised her. Whoever was behind this would pay for it.

"Can you track it?"

"I think so. It will take a while."

"Do it as quick as possible."

"Raph, do you know him?"

"Her. She is a GIRL, and not just a girl a kunoichi too."

"Guys, I got it! … It's coming from the Kraang ship! 3 blocks away to our left!"

"Let's have some fun."

-Miwa pov-

I woke up after, I have no idea how long, a long time to the sound of metal against metal and gunshots. Slowly lifting my head I looked up. I clearly wasn't in Shredders lair anymore. It was all grey and metally, with a lot of Kraangrobots shooting at-Wait are those Raph and his brothers!? Oh, he looked so good with his two sai, AND he knows how to kiss. Okay, I have totally the hots for Raph.

…_Why does everything look sharper? And smell sharper? … Wait, how can I even hear this clear? _

I got really confused, why was this possible? Everything was really overwhelming and after a while of looking at them fight everything became black again.

-Raph pov-

There were no more Kraangbots in the room and I ran over to Miwa. I had seen her look at us but she had passed out again. More Kraangbots were coming so I picked her up and went after my brothers, who were already heading back home. Back in the lair I laid her on the couch and unbound her hands and legs, Leo and the others realising I had brought her with me.

"Raph, what are you doing? Bring her back to the surface!"

"No." She looked different, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Leo, it looks like this girl is a mutant like us."

"What are you talking about? She's human!"

"No, she's a mutant. See? She has scales."

"She reminds me of a snake. I'll call her"- "You're not going to call her anything."

"Wow, dude, relax."

I knew I shouldn't be angry at Mikey, but I couldn't help it. She was so important and they made her a mutant. Could this day get any worse?

-Miwa pov-

I heard voices arguing and there was a strong disgusting smell in the air. I could make out Raph's voice so the others must have been his brothers. I tried to open my eyes. There was a very bright light at first but it started to fade.

"Ugh… Raphael…?" I suddenly felt someone next to me.

"How do you feel?" The worry in his voice was clear, very clear.

"Confused. Where the hell am I? … And what's that smell?"

"My home."

"Why does it smell like this?"

"Because it's in the sewers."

"In the what? Why?"

"Because."

He looked behind him and lifted me up. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I knew one thing: away from his brothers. We ended in what I assumed was his room.

"So… Your brothers don't like me? Or is there another reason to keep me away from them."

"Leo's not really happy I brought you here, but I want Donnie to check you. How do you feel?"

"Well, everything's sharper and I hear more and I smell so much new things, What's going on?"

"I'll get Donnie. … Stay here."

He went out and left me on the bed. His room was less messier then I expected it to be. I looked around for a while before I heard someone in the hallway, coming this way. It was Raph, and the Purple Bandana, which I assumed was Donnie.

"Hi, I'm Donatello."

"Hi… My name's Miwa."

He did weird doctory stuff until he was satisfied and stood a moment with his chin on his hand, probably overthinking everything. He looked at me and then at Raph, which was very confusing. Just what was going on? He turned to Raph and totally ignore me.

"I believe she's like a mutant, only not really a mutant but how else can I describe a human with the senses of a snake. she'll survive. Leo wants her gone, because she knows what we are and where we live. You know what that means, Raph. She's a mutant and she can't be trusted."

"Yes, she can, Donnie. I know her, I TRUST her." The blue bandana, the leader clearly, barged in just before that. Raph and Donnie still talking as if I wasn't there.

"Wait, you know her!? For how long!?"

"Ehm, guys? I can hear you perfectly, you know?"

"I'm sorry, Miwa. This is Leo, my older brother. Leo, she's my-…" He seemed to struggle for a word to describe what we were.

"I'm his girlfriend." The corners of his mouth creped into a goofy grin.

"Yes, my girlfriend. April already met her before in Mr. Murakami's noodle shop."

Leo and Donnie stood with there mouth open, it was very adorable, but if Raph would do it it would be way cuter. Leo made the few steps to me and stuck out his hand, looking very ashamed.

"Nice to find out my brother finally learnt this kind of love. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, I'm Miwa, Hamoto Miwa."

"Hamoto? That's Splinters last name." Donnie interfered.

"Huh? But I'm the last of my clan. That's impossible."


	6. Chapter 6

Raph had gone to talk to his sensei about me, being from the Hamoto clan. Leo had gone looking for Mikelangelo and Donnie had stayed here with me. It was SO awkward.

"Ehm… When did you meet Raph?"

"I was on patrol in an extra block and then I saw you and your brothers fight those kraangrobots. He'd seen me and thought I was from the Foot. We met the days after, and then with that spider-accident, he protected me, because I am stupidly afraid of spiders. Why do you think he went to stand between the edge and the spider? I was laying in the shadows of the edge."

"That's unbelieavable! Raph did such a stupid thing to protect you!? He must be head over heels!"

I giggled at that statement, and Raph walked in.

"Master Splinter would like to meet you."

"Okay."

He took me by my hand, making me blush, and walked to their dojo. In the middle of the dojo stood a rat. It confused me. Was this family?

"Hello, I have heard that you are part of my clan. What's your name?"

"My name is Miwa, sir." He froze and looked at me. "Did I say something wrong?"

"My daughter was called Miwa, she was taken by the Shredder. He raised her."

_His what!? but I was taken by the Shredder. My parents were killed by the Shredder. Did my father survive? Am I his daughter? This is so confusing… _

It took a while to realise that everyone was looking at me, and that I hadn't said a thing for a good 10 minutes.

"I was abducted by him, but someone saved me. He raised me and even teached me ninjutsu. I believe…" I had trouble speaking. Raph noticed and put his arm on my back, calming me down. "I believe I may be your daughter."

-Raph pov-

I couldn't believe my ears.

It stayed silent for an awkwardly long time. Not even Mikey said something. What was I supposed to do? Leo looked like she just said that she killed the queen of England. Master Splinter came closer and I tensed, but sensei hugged her.

_Wait, does this mean I'm dating my SISTER!? Holy Shell! Sensei's gonna kill me!_

"Raph? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Miwa, my child, would you like to stay with us? and maybe you can tell how you and Raphael met."

"Yes, ..., Father."

I had to talk with her, so I dragged her by her hand. Ignoring the others totally until we couldn't hear them.

-Miwa pov-

"Raph? Eh... What's wrong?"

"Do you want to do this? I mean us."

I giggled, was the big tough guy worried about us?

"Oh course Raphie. Allways. Now, let's get back. Long story to tell."

We went back and after a loooooooong story, we ate pizza. waiting on what tomorrow would bring.

**This was the main story, I AM going to add extra stories. You can also give an idea. The main stories will follow up to each other. See you next time! **

_Yes, I changed the ending. It needed to get changed. it was HORRIBLE. please don't kill me for the horrible ending before._


	7. Christmas Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks after I found out that my father was still alive and I started living with them. Now it was 2 days before Christmas and I had no idea what to get Raph. I got presents for all of them except Raph. It was going to be fun because Mikey and I are going to force the others to sing Christmas songs with us, if they like it or not. I was going through every single shop I could go through until they closed. They wouldn't be open tomorrow because tomorrow is a Sunday and Christmas eve.

"Fuck my life, I just ruined Christmas…"

"Who're you talking to?" Raph stood there in baggy jeans and a hoodie, so nobody would freak out.

"EEK! Raphael! Don't scare me like that!"

"What were you saying about Christmas?"

"Who me? Nothing."

He looked at me with those green eyes of his and I had to do my best not to burst out crying and telling him. I was so ashamed that I could feel my eyes slowly filling with tears.

"Hey, why are you crying? It's Christmas soon enough, don't worry. It's not like Santa's going to forget you."

"Shut up…"

"Let's go home.

I whipped my tears away and walked with him until we got out of sight of other people. Once in the sewers he took the clothes of happily and we walked to the lair.

"What were you crying about?"

"Nothing. Forget about it."

_I hope 20 free tickets for massages are good. I'll just make it up next time._

"Hey, April's coming tomorrow. Will you be alright with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you two didn't start off well. She also hasn't come here after you started living here, not even for training."

"Hey, she doesn't like me. Not the other way around."

"Okay. … What did you get Mikey? He's super excited about your present. Seriously, he doesn't shut up about it. That's why I came to see you."

"Oh, so I'm replacement for Mikey? Well, that's nice."

"You know what I meant. So? What is it?"

"A cooking book. I got Donnie a stargazer and Leo a comic book. … And I'm not going to tell you yours."

"Aww, come on!"

"Never. You'll just have to wait."

"Fine, but I won't tell yours."

I giggled, he was perfect at making me giggle. He'd opened up more after I started living with them. Sure, I often had nights out and sleepovers with Alice and our friends but you could often find me in Raph and mine's room. It was not always easy to keep it sort of clean. Michelangelo often dropped his junk that he thinks Raph or I will like in our room. Not nice at all, because most of the time it would be way too old pizza and pizza boxes together with some trash he found in the sewers.

"Earth to Snake-Eyes." Raph waved his hands in front of me.

"Sorry, what? Did you say something?"

"Doesn't matter. You space out a lot lately, what's wrong?"

"No problem, Raphie."

"Watch it! We're almost home! I don't want them to hear you!"

"Oh, you big bad lovely turtle, I love you."

"… Eh… Yeah… Right… You too…" He turned lightly red, making me giggle, AGAIN.

"Aw, Raphie, that's so sweet!"

"Shut up…"

We came into the lair, and I immediately crashed on the couch pushing Leo, who was watching that funny show of his again, of it.


	8. Christmas Chapter 2

It had been a while that I had slept good in a long sleep, normally when I sleep for a long time, which means a good 12 hours, I have nightmares about my family. I woke up in bed so Raph must have tucked me in. I was just snuggling into the blankets when Raph came in.

"So, finally awake, huh? You slept over half a day."

"Hmm… How long did I sleep?"

"You slept for a good 15 hours. You didn't even notice I laid you in bed."

"I got it, big guy. I slept too long for the big lonely Turtle and he missed me."

"Don't get so full of yourself, Snake-Eyes."

"Aye, captain."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down. Not even the slightest bit surprised he kissed me, grinning like an idiot.

"Merry Christmas, Snakey."

"Merry Christmas, Raph…"

He pulled me up so I was sitting on the bed. It was only then that I realised he'd undressed me last night, NOT bothering to put my pyjamas on. He was going to pay for it. Badly. Not only for the fact that he was staring. I'd wait until Christmas was over but then…

"Enjoying the view, jerk?"

"Pretty much. Couldn't find your pyjamas."

"Liar. They are right there in front of your nose."

"Oh come on. It was dark."

"How can you even lie to me like that?"

"Worth trying to change your mind about taking revenge?"

"…You're so lucky it's Christmas. …But I'm still getting revenge for it."

"Damn… I'll go make you some lunch."

He went downstairs and I got changed, still pretty pissed. When I got into the kitchen Raph looked like a snowman and Mikey was cooking while there were cookies in the oven. I assumed Mike had dumped flour on him when he tried to do something in the kitchen. Mikey had made it rules that only he and I can make food, in the kitchen that is. I had to say, Raph didn't look bad with white all over him.

"Hello, Mr. Snowman, what brings you here?"

"This good enough for revenge?" He was annoyed, I could hear it in his voice.

"Not quite, Raph, not quite."

"What happened up there?"

"This jerk did some stuff he's going to regret."

"I'll be happy to help you."

Mikey and I shared a knowing look. Raph was going to regret it. Badly.


End file.
